Old Habits Die Hard
by Teenage Mexican Master Chief
Summary: Ana could never really quit an old college habit. She finally gives Christian a killer surprise.


Anastasia shot Christian a seductive glance, biting her cherry red lip, getting lipstick on her teeth. He didn't mind, he'd lick it off in a few seconds anyway. He closed the distance between them and did just that. She grabbed a fistful of hair as she moaned into the kiss. He pushed her against a nearby wall and trailed kisses down her neck. "Christian…" She said breathily. "I want to try something a little different this time." She managed to say as he trailed south.

They made their way to the sex dungeon, pawing at each other, half naked. "Wait here, I have a surprise for you." She whispered silkily. "You know I don't like surprises." Christian said, a little turned off now. "Just this once." Ana pleaded. He wrapped his hand around her throat and gave her a hardened glare. "Just this once." He growled and let her go. "Close your eyes until I say so." She said with a wicked grin.

She grabbed two pairs of hand cuffs and a frying pan. Anastasia padded into the room and set the handcuffs on the bed. "No peeking." She whispered with a smirk. He chuckled, waiting for her to reveal the damn surprise already. She struck him in the back of the head as hard as she could with the pan. He let out a cry and crumpled to the floor. Ana struggled and strained to get him onto the bed, but she managed to do. She quickly secured him to the headboard and let out a sigh of relief. "The doctor is in." She said with malicious grin.

Ana retrieved her surgical instruments and containers. She gave him another look over as she dramatically put on a pair of surgical gloves. Christian groaned and flinched away from bright light overhead. "Ana?" He mumbled, still dazed. "You recovered quickly. How unfortunate for you." She chuckled sinisterly. "What the hell is this?" He managed to say over his pounding headache.

"You're in surgery, . You took a nasty hit to the back of the head." She said with a nasty laugh. He weakly pulled against his restraints. "Have you ever watched that alien autopsy video?" She asked as she laid out her instruments. "Huh…no…what does that have to do with anything?" He asked irritably. "Pity, it's the source of my inspiration here." She said in disappointment. "Yanno, I'm tired of your dollar store dom bullshit. Its my turn to show you my _sadistic_ side." She snapped hotly, waving the scalpel around. "What are you talking about?" He asked angrily, his nostrils flaring.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and brought her fist down onto his testicles. He screamed and dry heaved. "Music to my ears." She said dreamily. "I guess we can have some fun before getting down to business." She smirked. She brought out an electro sex wand and cranked it up to the max and shocked his balls. His whole body jerked and recoiled from the relentless shocks. "I thought you liked pain, ." She said in mock disappointment. Ana put clothespins on his nipples. "You better let me up right now if you know what's good for you!" He screamed in rage. She let out a haughty laugh. "Oh, I think I know what's good for me, Christian, and it certainly isn't you anymore." She barked as she shocked his balls again. "You fucking cunt!" He snarled. Ana rolled her eyes and walked to closer to his face. She picked up her panties that were previously discarded and held them up to his mouth. "Open." She commanded. He gave her a fuck you look. "The hard way I see." She said venomously. Ana flicked his now very tender and sensitive nipple. He flinched. She shocked it, causing him to cry out, and quickly shoved the panties into his gaping mouth. She slapped some gorilla tape over his lips and smiled in sick satisfaction. He gave her a withering glare as he strained against the tape, trying to spit out the panties.

"I will get the last word this time, Christian." Ana said icily as she trailed the scalpel gently down his torso. She released his nipples from the clothespins and shocked him mercilessly. They were very sensitive and painful after being pinched so hard for so long. He bucked and squirmed.

Anastasia shocked his cheek and then his neck, eliciting more pained cries. His eyes were watering as he glared hatefully at her. She planted a quick peck to his forehead and stalked back to his groin. "They say it only takes the pressure of the forefinger and thumb to burst a human testicle. Let's see, for science." She said sinisterly, a sadistic look in her eyes. He shrank back, truly helpless again. His eyes bulged when she carefully cupped his balls. She couldn't be serious he hoped. She smirked darkly at him as she slowly applied pressure to one of his balls and kept squeezing. He tried to squirm away but he was tied down good. She kept squeezing, he began to cry and writhe. A muffled howl came from Christian as he dry heaved and writhed in agony. "Oh, I thought it'd take more. They really are fragile." She laughed. Tears stained his cheeks, his face twisted in pure agony. The pain was sharp, it was an intense dull ache in his abdomen. "That was rather anticlimactic." She mused sadly.

With a shrug she picked up a large sounding rod and lubed it up. "I've always wanted to try this, though I have to say I regret busting your nut before doing this." She lamented as she shoved the rod down his urethra. He immediately came which caused another more intense wave of pain. He let out blood curdling screams that were thankfully muffled. "Well that is an interesting reaction." She said as she bobbed the rod in his peephole, he came again, adding more to his agony. "Men make such messes." She tutted as she scooped up his semen and smeared it on his face.

Ana picked up a jar of ants and opened it carefully, she quickly put his penis into it and held it tightly against his skin, keeping the ants in. Christian screamed as the ants began stinging his mercilessly. "I wanted to do wasps but I was afraid they'd get me too." She sighed, reveling in her husband's torture. A few minutes passed, she grew bored with the ants and quickly killed them by rubbing his skin really hard. She took in all the welts on his penis, satisfied. "I was gonna torture you longer but I really want to just get to the dissection part." She said icily.

She sliced his chest open in a Y and peeled back his skin. Christian screamed, recoiling from her. "I need you alive for this Christian. One, just for my pleasure, and two I want those precious organs of yours to have their blood supply for as long as possible." She said with a twisted excitement. "You never knew about my hobby. Which is harvesting organs from unsuspecting douchebags. A kidney, a liver there. How did you think I afforded college?" She said with a laugh, her hands covered in blood. His chest heaved, he struggled to breath. "I know, I know, you're rich and I don't have to do this anymore. Well I got addicted to it. The high I get from this is nothing you've been able to give me. The thrill of the hunt." She said passionately as she peeled back his muscles. She purred as she drank in the view of his healthy organs. "I've noticed, the rich certainly have prettier organs than the poors. Such good color!" She praised him. He whimpered pathetically. Ana cut down to his pubic bone and carefully cut away his abdominal muscles. She plopped them carelessly into a container on the kitchen island she had wheeled in there. She lit up like a kid in the candy aisle. "Now the real fun begins." She purred, dripping wet.

Ana decided to go for the liver first, expertly removing it, she carefully laid it on a bed of ice in a cooler. She looked back over and noticed Christian had stopped breathing and his heart had stopped beating. "Damn, I guess he died from shock. Well I better work quickly." She said, almost sad. "Laters, baby." She said mournfully before cutting the rest of him up to sell to the southeast Asian black market.

She took over her gloves and tossed them into his empty abdominal cavity. Ana was drenched in sweat but satisfied with her handy work. She picked up a bone saw and sawed his head off. A smile formed on her face as she gave his contorted face a good look before shoving it on one of the bed posts.

A knock was heard. Ana got up and hurriedly answered the door. The black-market contact had arrived and brought his team to retrieve the goods and clean up. A courtesy since Ana always provided such good products. Few words were exchanged. Before she knew it she was alone again and the place was dead.

"Damn they always do a good job…aww they took his head!" She huffed. Ana fell back onto the plush leather couch. Now to find a new husband and start all over. "I guess old habits die hard." She sighed in satisfaction.

* * *

disclaimer: i dont own the characters used here.


End file.
